Missing Sweaters
by dingcs
Summary: "I wouldn't necessarily call it stealing." Her hands lingered on his shoulders as she looked at him with total innocence. "I was just borrowing them."


**Missing Sweaters**

Takuya's sweaters were missing.

With fall beginning and the weather getting chillier, only his sweaters could keep him warm during a cold day of soccer practice. But when he checked the usual places: behind the bed, in the hamper, and all the dark corners of his apartment, not a single one turned up. It was strange. He even pondered calling in for robbery because he valued them to an extent that if they ever get stolen, the police would have to be involved.

But then he caught the thief red-handed on his own. The nineteen year old was in the living room, huddling near the heater, when she stepped out into the hallway wearing one of the missing items: his favorite hoodie.

Busted.

He stared at her and she stared back, her feet frozen to the floor and her eyes wide like a deer in headlights. She had not expected him to be home already since practice wasn't over for another hour. Her feet began moving, attempting to backtrack into her room, and she hoped Takuya wouldn't call her out...

"Zoe, a word please?"

She grimaced.

"Hey Takuyaaaa," she drawled, standing before him as composed as she could, "You're home early."

He did not speak, just carefully inspected the piece of clothing she bore on. It was red and had his team logo patched above the left breast and the number eight on the right sleeve, indicating that it was certainly his. "That's a cute sweater you got there," he finally said, eyeing Zoe up and down. His hoodie hung big and loose on her petite frame, covering her from the mid-thigh up, and he couldn't help but silently admire her bare legs as his gaze drifted further down. "Is it new?"

Zoe groaned. If he was going to yell at her, she wished he would do it now rather than dance around it. But then she remembered he liked playing games, and directness was never an option for him. "Yeah, just bought it yesterday," she lied boldly, deciding two can play that game.

"Looks a little big on you, no?"

"I like my clothes a size larger," she retorted, batting her long eyelashes at him. She then took the liberty of modelling the piece of clothing for him, hiking them up to show a little more skin, and was satisfied when she saw him choke on his own drool. "Don't you?"

Takuya, so close to falling for her trick, had to remind himself that he was supposed to be mad at her and couldn't let her exceptional seducing skills exploit him again, especially after doing thousands of things he wasn't proud of all because he couldn't keep his raging hormones in check. So he shook his head violently at her, a complementary glare holding her down.

"I know you're stealing my sweaters," he accused flatly, rising from the couch and towering over her. "Where are keeping them?"

She rolled her eyes; he always ruins her fun. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're wearing _my_ sweater!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"It's my dad's!"

Grabbing her arm and spinning her around, he scoffed when he found the letters 'Kanbara' sewn on the back of the hoodie. "Wow, that's funny Z, I didn't know your dad's name was Kanbara."

_Damn_, she thought. Zoe turned back to him hesitantly, a noise of uneasiness leaving her mouth as she offered him a sheepish smile. "Okay, you caught me...please don't get mad."

Takuya scowled at her, ready to give a good scolding about roommate etiquette complete with flaring nostrils and flailing limbs, but all his anger seemed to subside when he saw it - the one unholy thing he couldn't resist:

The pout.

God, she was cute.

He couldn't be mad at her.

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair before falling back onto the couch and pulling her down with him. Not expecting such action, she squirmed awkwardly on him, struggling to find a better position, until she gathered herself comfortably on his lap.

"Why are you stealing them?" He asked, voice low under the tired sigh.

"Well I wouldn't necessarily call it _stealing_." Her hands lingered on his shoulders as she looked at him with total innocence. "I was just borrowing them."

An eyebrow arched up. "Why?"

Leaning her forehead against his, she whispered, "Because...your sweaters have your smell and they remind me of your when I wear them."

There were days when Takuya wouldn't be affected by his girlfriend's adorable charm. Today, however, was not one of those days. Sometimes he hated how soft he'd become around her; he had no choice but to give in.

"You're a whole lot of trouble, you know that?"

"You still love me anyway."

Smiling, he kissed her. _I really do_.

.

.

.

_end._

* * *

**note:** Wow, the amount of fluff in this is staggering. I should have warned you guys beforehand.

Thanks for reading! Reviews won't hurt.


End file.
